


"Won't that make for a great song?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Olicity FutureFic, Tumblr Prompt, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>greensmoakqueen asked: "Won't that make for a great song?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Won't that make for a great song?"

**Author's Note:**

> greensmoakqueen asked: "Won't that make for a great song?"

“‘Won’t that make for a great song,’ I remember asking her, because I always thought couples were supposed to have their ‘song,’” Oliver said into his mic. His eyes were focused on Felicity, who would officially become a Queen in a matter of moments. Ever since she appeared at the entrance of the church, his eyes were glued on her. “Jason Mraz’s ‘I Won’t Give Up’ is perfect because it describes our relationship perfectly.”

Felicity wiped an escaped tear, her smile never faltering. 

"I’m not going to sing the song," he laughed, earning some Aws from the crowd. "But in its entirety, the song is about not giving up on each other, which we never did. Felicity, over the years we’ve had just about everything thrown at us, including the unthinkable, and we always fought through it. For a while, I honestly believed that the world was against us; pulling us apart to make sure we weren’t together. But we never broke. During times when I thought I was backed into a corner and had no choice but to give up, you reminded me to continue fighting- that I wasn’t done fighting.

You tell me all the time that you admire my strength. But Felicity, honey, you are the strongest person I know. Your entire life you fought to be the person you are now. You are the source of my strength. You taught me that I don’t have to be the man I once was, that I can be better. And every day I will prove to you that I am better, by becoming a better person and by protecting you from any danger. You were the only person to see through my walls, and the first to have the courage to call me out on my bull. And you are still the only one that can tell when I’m lying.” 

She laughed, wiping another tear from her cheek. Oliver took a breath and continued.

"During those years on the island, I lost sight of who I was. The only thing on my mind was survival. At times, I had no idea why I was trying so hard to survive. But now, I know why. I had to have you. Even then you were already saving me, and neither of us knew it. Once we actually met, you didn’t pull me back into my past, but pulled me towards my future. Back then, survival was my reason to fight. Ever since I met you, you became my new reason to fight. A friend once told me that I needed a person to harness the light inside of me, a light I had thought I lost. But you brought that back. You brought back my light. You are my light, Felicity. I love you, and I swear to you that I will fight for you until the end of time."

Oliver gestured towards his best man then, and Diggle placed something in his hand.

"Don’t be mad, but I kind of got you two rings," he said with a laugh. "You told me once that your grandmother believed that the reason why rings were circular was because the love they represent is never-ending." He held up her left hand and placed a thin, simple silver ring, which once belonged to her grandmother. 

"And this one represents, well, you know, my thing for arrows." Those in on Oliver’s Arrow secret laughed, while the rest believed it was an allusion to Oliver’s many ‘failed’ attempts at archery.

Felicity gasped at Oliver’s second ring. It was a silver, diamond-encrusted arrow-shaped ring that wrapped around her finger.

"Oh, Oliver," she gasped. "They’re perfect."

"I love you," he said, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I love you," she smiled back. "You know, that was probably the longest I’ve ever heard you speak." Oliver, along with their audience, burst out in laughter.


End file.
